1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing multi-layer tubular braids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single wall tubular braids are the predominant braided structures manufactured by conventional braiding machines. Existing machines can also produce belt or flat braids but few modifications beyond these shapes have been made.
In the flat-braiding machine, the serpentine, intersecting pairs of tracks in the track-defining plate are arranged along a circular path that is partially open, whereas in a braiding machine for producing tubular braids the circular track paths are completely closed. An example of a braiding machine that may be selectively utilized either as a tubular braider or as a flat braider is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,164.
Conventional braiding machines, however, cannot produce multi-layer tubular braided structures. Such structures would have applications beyond merely use as fiber-reinforcing plastic cores.